


Blue

by LadyScarlettDixon



Series: Acts of Love [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, BSW2k18, Beth x Daryl, Bethyl Smut Week, Bethyl Smut Week 2k18, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScarlettDixon/pseuds/LadyScarlettDixon
Summary: Beth and Daryl christen their new home… again.





	Blue

When Daryl thought about it he still couldn’t believe that this was his life now. There was no more lonely nights in his trailer with a microwave dinner and a bottle of beer; no, now there was home cooked meals at a dining table with the most beautiful women he’d ever seen for company – and she wanted to be there.

He entered their bedroom to see his girl standing in the middle with her back to him and her hands on her hips as she surveyed the half blue half white walls. He put the can of paint down before walking up behind her and wrapping his strong arms around her soft frame, he kissed her neck as he placed his big hands over her little baby bump pulling her back against his chest. He planted delicate kisses up her neck while inhaling her flowery intoxicating scent making him basically purr into her neck in pleasure.

“Smell so good,” he murmured deeply into Beth’s ear and he felt her shiver against his body as he caressed his hands across her tummy, their child growing beneath.

“Mhmmm… so do you,” Beth replied huskily into his neck before scraping her teeth along his quickening pulse seductively making him chuckle.

“Again?” he asked with a smirk, they had already had sex twice and it wasn’t even lunch time yet. “Shit girl, you’re insatiable lately.”

“I can’t help it, it’s the pregnancy, and you’re just so sexy,” she whimpered when he nibbled her ear lobe before arching her back against him.

“Gonna be the death o’ me Beth,” he growled before finding that sensitive spot right behind her ear and placing wet open mouthed kisses there making her mewl in need.

“Daryl” she gasped and rolled her hips back against his hardening member. He trailed his left hand up under her top and gently caressed her swollen breast while he guided his right hand down into her leggings and panties in search of her hot center, and he found her already soaked for him causing a low groan to be pulled from his throat.

“Already so wet for me sweetheart,” he murmured as he kissed her hair while inhaling her scent again.

“I need you inside me Daryl, _now_ ,” she purred wantonly as her circled her slick little clit with his calloused fingers. He pulled his hands out from under her clothes before gripping the helm of her t-shirt and pulling it up and off her warm skin. He quickly pulled down her drenched leggings and panties and he could smell her need for him which caused his cock to pulse pleasurably and he quickly began to remove his tightening pants. She suddenly dropped to her knees in front of him and braced herself on her forearms while arching her back, she looked over her shoulder at him with a desperate needy look and he stroked his length at the beautiful lustful sight of her.

“Please Daryl,” she begged as she spread her legs and his eyes became glued to her dripping sex as he fell to his knees behind her.

“I got ye sweetheart, gonna give ye what ye need,” he rumbled soothingly as he gripped her generous ass cheek with his blue paint stained left hand and glided his aching cock along her wet folds with his right hand making her moan and clench her empty walls in demand. He rubbed his hand up her arched back before guiding it back to her ass and grasping it tightly as he tapped her swollen clit with the head of his leaking cock creating a gasp from her parted lips before he gently guided himself inside her tight heat.

“Fuck Beth,” he groaned as he pushed into her loving embrace, he grasped her hips with both hands when he finally bottomed out inside her and she clenched around his cock making him hiss as he began to slowly pull out of her heat before once again pushing back inside her.

“Yes Daryl. God please, don’t stop,” she whined in desire.

He quickened his pace with a grunt, thrusting deeply inside her. He lifted his leg and braced his weight on his foot as well as his knee as he plunged in and out of her slick walls. He loved this position, he loved watching her ample ass cheeks bounce against his hips, loved the feel of his balls slapping against her clit and he knew Beth did too. He snapped his hips against hers roughly making her cry out before lifting his weight and bracing with his other foot, he plunged down into her tightening walls before gripping her neck and pulling her back against him and thrusting his tongue into her open mouth.

She practically strangled his cock as she came with shout against his lips, he continued to thrust into her spasming heat prolonging her orgasm and only slowing his pace when she slumped forward still twitching around his member. Male satisfaction and pride swelled in his chest at the fact he could still make his girl cum this quick and hard after 5 years together, and he still wasn’t done with her.

He pulled from her wet embrace and gently rolled her onto her back before positioning himself between her legs and bracing his forearms on either side of her head. She gripped his arms and wrapped her legs around his hips as he pushed back into her heat and he kissed her lips softly making her eyes flutter open. She softly smiled at him and he rubbed the tip of his nose along hers sweetly before murmuring, “Hello..”

“Hello…” Beth giggled cutely making him grin while he gently rolled his hips into her. Although he enjoyed doggy style immensely – like any man on earth he guessed – he loved to look into her eyes as they came together and ever since she became pregnant he loved the feel of their baby nestled safely between them as they made love. At first he thought it would be weird, but he soon realized there was no other feeling like it in the world – their unborn child between them as they lovingly engaged in the very act that created that little life in her womb. That was why she had so readily dropped to all fours for him; she knew he couldn’t be rough and hard with her in this position, no matter how many times she reassured him that he wouldn’t hurt either of them. And she had needed him to pound her to orgasm and he had needed to let loose on her but now, he could be gentle, he could be loving and sensual.

He caressed one of her sensitive nipples with his thumb as he circled his hips against hers feeling her clench around him. He could feel her bump pressing against his stomach and as he looked into her eyes he knew she was feeling the same, “Love you Beth,” he whispered into the warm small space between them as he thrust his cock inside her, pulling all the way out before sliding deeply inside and grinding against her making her walls squeeze him deliciously.

“Love you too Daryl, so much,” she murmured and he swallowed from the thick emotion coating her melodic voice. Beth blinked at him and he noticed her eyes shine and he realized she was getting emotional from the moment combined with her crazy hormones.

“Sshhh darlin’, it’s okay,” he soothed with a kiss to her shapely lips, “I got you, never lettin’ you go,” he said with a thick voice.

She nodded before squeezing his ass in need, “Cum inside me Daryl.” He quickened the push of his hips, bracing on his knees and pulling her knee up and out making her whimper. “That’s it baby, don’t stop, you’re so good,” Beth moaned against his panting mouth.

Daryl could feel his balls tighten as he deeply thrust inside his girl, he knew he was about to cum and the heat he felt gathering in his groin told him he was going to cum hard. “Fuck,” he whimpered as his cock twitched and he released Beth’s knee and pressed his fingers against her throbbing clit, desperately wanting her to cum with him. “Cum sweetheart, cum with me,” he growled his pace quickening.

Beth moaned deep and long as her pussy spasmed around his length and that gathering heat-coated pleasure erupted inside him and he exploded in deep toe curling bliss. He growled and shook as he shot his seed inside his girl’s clenching pussy, “Shit Beth,” he moaned as he caught himself from dropping his heavy weight onto her but he didn’t roll off her because he continued to leak inside her twitching walls and he could feel Beth soothing him by massaging his scarred back, gently bringing him back to her.

“I got you Daryl, I love you,” she cooed as she kissed his sweaty forehead that rested on her shoulder as his twitching cock began to soften.

Utterly spent after so much sex in only a couple hours he had no idea where he was going to get the energy to paint the room, but then again she was like the engine that couldn’t stop at the moment so he figured she’d help. Although he didn’t like the idea of her inhaling the fumes from the paint but there was no telling her she couldn’t do something.

He knew she enjoyed it when he stayed above her, inside her, for as long as he could after sex but he eventually had to roll off her when he didn’t think he could hold himself on top of her without falling on her for much longer.

“Maybe blue wasn’t the right color,” Beth mused making him snort in exasperated amusement next to her, first they had painted one wall green but she hadn’t liked it and had decided blue was the perfect color for their bedroom, now it seemed she was changing her mind again. “I’m thinking yellow…”

“Whatever you want sweetheart, I’ll give it to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow for ‘Hunt’ :)


End file.
